


soonhoon one shots

by seokxiu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Radio, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cat Cafés, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), Light Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, super minor tbh sflajsdkfj, the first of many fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokxiu/pseuds/seokxiu
Summary: just a bunch of soonhoon one shots





	1. bodyguard!au

jihoon frowns, peeking his head past the door slowly as his eyes scan the hallway for any signs of life. the place is barely lit up, candles at the end of the hall illuminating the darkness just barely. he takes a deep breath, clutching onto his bag as he slowly and softly pushes open the door wider, trying to fit his tiny frame past. he holds his breathe in as he carefully takes a step out, heart stopping as the floor creaks from underneath him, eyes widening as he tries to stay as still as possible. 

fuck it. he thinks, before taking light steps out his room and down the hall. the stairs were another tricky thing, silently sending prayers to make the trip down as smooth and soundless as possible. with a few creaks here and there, jihoon considers it a success.

he could see the front door from where he was, just a couple steps forward and he’ll be out the door and free from the clutches of this house. his friends were waiting a couple blocks away, and he was practically buzzing with excitement. 

as he carefully shuffled his way towards freedom, the lights turned on all at once. fuck.

“where do you think you’re going, huh?” a familiar male voice speaks up from behind him. jihoon curses under his breathe. he didn’t know soonyoung was working for the night.

“i wanted a glass of water?” he admitted sheepishly, turning to face soonyoung as he gave a cheeky smile. 

“what’s the bag?” 

jihoon blinked, hiding the object immediately behind his back. “nothing.”

soonyoung scoffs, rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest. “okay, sure. you don’t have your bag with you. you’re dressed to go out? you even have your shoes on?”

jihoon tried finding an excuse, a reason to go around this. but as he stared at soonyoung, he knew the taller wouldn’t budge for him, no matter how many times he went down on the male. ungrateful. 

“ugh, why can’t you let me go out and enjoy myself?” he whines, jutting his bottom lip out as he crosses his arms over his chest stubbornly.

soonyoung rolls his eyes, arms crossed over his chest as well. “just because you act cute doesn’t mean i’ll let you go.”

“soonyoungie.” he complains, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily as he sees the other freeze up almost immediately. jihoon knew soonyoung was a sucker for affectionate nicknames.

“i get it, you’re my bodyguard and my father pays you to keep an eye on me so i won’t ruin his reputation. but you’re also my boyfriend! which, if i knew you were working tonight, i wouldn’t have sneaked around so much. christ.”

it was soonyoung’s turn to pout, glancing away from the shorter. “what if i wanted to surprise you? spend the night with you? but you were heading out anyway!”

“you didn’t answer my texts!”

“alright, alright. okay. i know you’re going out to drink, but where?”

“seungcheol’s. c’mon, it’s not even at a club or whatever. we’ll be in confined areas, no noisy reporters looking for a cover article. i’ll keep my face covered as i leave. i promise.”

soonyoung grumbles, looking down at the floor as he kicks helplessly. “fine. go, go and drink. have fun, okay?”

jihoon grins, shuffling over to hug the taller. “thanks, babe.” 

“why do i suddenly feel like your dad?”

“ew, gross. shut up.” jihoon comments, making a face as he pulls away. “i’d ask you to come but i know you can’t leave the house.” 

soonyoung nods his head, shrugging. “oh well, i guess i’ll just watch some dramas, delete the footage of you leaving, sulk on the couch as my boyfriend gets to enjoy his night out all due to his wonderful bodyguard slash lover.” he lets out a sigh, glancing off into the distance once again.

“you’re so lame. but you’re also the best. we’ll spend all day together tomorrow, yeah? i’ll tell the bodyguard working tomorrow i’ll just be heading to campus. won’t suspect a thing.”

soonyoung rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to jihoon’s forehead. “well you will be heading to campus. but i doubt you’ll be doing any studying.” he wiggles his eyebrows playfully, causing jihoon to make a face.

“gross.” he mutters, all the while leaning forward to press a kiss against soonyoung’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next fic will probably not be related to this one in any way, unless stated otherwise! i just had a bunch of short soonhoon fics up my sleeve, and figured to just compile them all in one.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated ♡


	2. confessions!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 times jihoon tried asking soonyoung out (with the help of some cheesy pick up lines), and the one time soonyoung actually got what he meant.

_ one _ . 

“do you have a name, or can i call you mine?” began the whole onslaught of jihoon’s attempts to ask soonyoung to go out with him (with the help of unnecessarily cheesy pick up lines). he knew the male enjoyed a good laugh here and there, the act of bringing jokes and humor to the table was always soonyoung doing. so jihoon thought that the other would enjoy a rather cringe worthy pick up line. 

however, the blank look on soonyoung’s face had jihoon breaking out into a sweat. did he say something wrong? of course not, he followed the line exactly as seokmin had texted him. where was the smile? the laugh? what!

“jihoon, we’ve known each other for three years. i’m sure you would’ve known my name by now.” soonyoung laughs, rolling his eyes playfully as he reached to pinch the shorter’s cheek. “aigo, so cute. did you hit your head or something?” soonyoung continued, smiling fondly at jihoon before patting his head and walking away.

“what the fu-”

 

_ two _ .

jihoon peers from behind the bookcase, eyes scanning for his target. he checks his watch. 3:01 pm. soonyoung should be here any moment now.

“you look really creepy.” seungcheol speaks up from behind him, causing jihoon to turn and glare at the other. 

“shut up. this has to be perfect.” jihoon mutters, nodding his head slowly to himself as he turns back around to look out for soonyoung’s presence.

it’s at 3:04 pm when said target is spotted, pushing past the doors into the library. shit, he’s a minute early. jihoon thinks, taking a deep breathe before hurriedly shuffling over to soonyoung before he could walk into the elevator.

“soonyoung.” he calls out, jogging over quickly. 

soonyoung turns around, eyes wide when he spots jihoon. “oh, hey. you’re normally never at the lib-”

“i don’t have a library card, but do you mind if i check you out?” 

jihoon’s words were a bit rushed, but it should have been fine. wait. the target looks lost, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. what- he couldn’t have messed up the line that badly! everything should have went according to plan. abort mission,  _ abort mission. _

“oh, you don’t? here, you can borrow mine!” soonyoung grins, pulling out his wallet to hand jihoon his. 

jihoon grimaces as he takes the card from soonyoung, offering a weak smile in return. “thanks.” 

as jihoon sulks back to his seat, he realizes seungcheol managed to get a snapchat video of the whole thing.

“i fucking hate you.”

 

_ three _ . 

this was a far stretch for jihoon, but he’s determined to make the obliviously blind soonyoung realize his intentions. 

jihoon clears his throat, letting out a small (fake) cough as he pokes at his food. the others look up, as well as soonyoung. 

“you okay? are you sick?” he asks almost immediately, something jihoon knew he would do. seungkwan raises an eyebrow, before he’s scoffing a little too loud. seokmin has to excuse him before he ends up bursting out into a fit of laughs.

jihoon gave a short nod, frowning. “yeah, i am. i went to the doctor’s yesterday, too.”

soonyoung’s eyes widen in worry, glancing at seungkwan, who just nods his head. 

“what? what’d the doctor say? are you okay? you shouldn’t be out now if you’re sick, ji.”

jihoon quickly shakes his head, waving his head dismissively. “yeah, i’m fine. the doctor just said i’ve been lacking in vitamin u.”

from the corner of his eyes, he can see seokmin walking back, and almost immediately turning around to head straight back to the bathroom. seungkwan has his face hidden in the palms of his hands, and soonyoung’s still worried.

“seriously? vitamin u? i didn’t even know that existed! do they come in those vitamin tablets? you’ll be okay, right? jeez jihoon, if you told me earlier i would’ve helped you get some.”

jihoon sighs defeatedly, as soonyoung babbles on about taking care of himself and bundling up in scarves because the weather’s getting cold. jihoon concludes he shouldn’t have brought his health into this, because now soonyoung will just be overprotective of him and whatever he does. it’s not like this was something new. dammit.

 

_ four _ . 

“your body is 65% water and i’m thirsty.”

soonyoung stares at him, bewildered. “i have a water bottle if you want?”

jihoon groans out in frustration, pushing past soonyoung as he practically storms into his dorm room. jisoo raises an eyebrow, body strewn over his bed as he watches the scene unfold.

“when we first met, didn’t we have class together? i could’ve sworn we had chemistry.”

soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow, shaking his head. “it was introduction to calculus, remember! we both failed our first exam and started studying together.”

ah, that was a nice memory. wait, he’s getting sidetracked from his mission. 

jihoon’s blood is boiling at this point, jisoo's practically falling off his bed from laughing so much, and soonyoung’s still as confused as he was a couple days ago.

“do you work at starbucks? because i like you a latte.”

soonyoung opens his mouth to speak, but jihoon stops him by reaching up to press his hand over his lips. he shakes his head slowly.

“are you a camera? because every time i look at you, i smile. i like your shirt, what is it made out of? boyfriend material? i seem to have lost my phone number, kwon fucking soonyoung, can i have yours?” jihoon practically says through gritted teeth.

he removes his hand for the other to speak, crossing his arms over his chest. soonyoung’s lips pull up into a smile, and jihoon raises an eyebrow in response.

“of course, as long as i can call you mine.” 

jihoon heart stops for a moment, eyes narrowing in confusion as he watches soonyoung’s smile grows wider and his eyes disappear in the cute way it usually does when he finds something funny.

“wait, you knew!” jihoon yells, gasping out loud because he feels like he’s just been played at his own game. ouch. 

“yes! and no.” soonyoung laughs lightheartedly, shrugging. “after lunch yesterday, seokmin kind of told me what you were trying to do.”

“did you really not know where i was going with all those stupid, cheesy lines?” jihoon huffed out stubbornly, glaring at the taller in disbelief. 

“honestly, i didn’t.” soonyoung confessed, holding his hands up in the air in defense. “i thought you were just going crazy from the lack of sleep you usually get.”

“hey.”

“but, now that i look back at it. it was kind of pretty obvious.”

“you don’t say.” jihoon deadpans, rolling his eyes as he shakes his head. 

“yeah, it was painful watching jihoonie try so hard, and you completely ignoring him.” jisoo speaks up from his side of the room, causing jihoon to sulk and soonyoung to shush the older male.

“okay, but now that i know, try it again. once more. please?” soonyoung smiles sincerely now, moving to hold jihoon’s hands in his, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

jihoon feels his cheeks heat up, growing shy under soonyoung’s gaze. no. this was not a time to back down. 

clearing his throat, he speaks up loud and proud. “kiss me if i’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?”

soonyoung snickers. “nope.” jihoon hears from the other, and the next thing he knew, soonyoung’s lips were pressed against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did i write,,, orz
> 
> prompt from @fangirlgeekyninja on tumblr! ♡
> 
> this is the second fic where soonhoon kissing is the end of the story i'm-
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! ♡


	3. domestic!au (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung's sick, so jihoon takes care of him.

jihoon pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, securing his scarf around his neck and over his mouth. the only thing you could see were his eyes, his body engulfed by layers upon layers of clothes. he starts sweating even before he’s stepped out of his place. but once he does, a gust of wind smacks him suddenly, and he doesn’t regret being a pile of garments for once. 

the walk was short, five minutes to get to the convenience store, and another five to get to soonyoung’s. his steps are fast and quick, wanting to hurry and do what he needs to do, get what he needs to get.

he shuffles inside the store, immediately heading to the aisle with all the medicinal needs. jihoon’s eyes scan through the many variety of pharmaceuticals. some were in tablet form, while others were liquid. he knows soonyoung hates the liquid ones, always whining afterwards of the bitter taste in his mouth. (“kiss me, it’ll make the bitterness go away!” soonyoung would always complain to jihoon, and if soonyoung wasn’t sick, he probably would’ve. but he was, so he didn’t.)

he decides to stick to pills, inching forward to read the symptoms for each. soonyoung had a slight fever and a cough. this would work. he picks one with the given symptoms soonyoung shared, quickly hurrying to grab a few other things before he’s out the door and on his way to his boyfriend’s.

 

jihoon’s quick to pull the spare key soonyoung had given him couple months out, quietly unlocking the door and welcoming himself inside. he had mentioned to the other that he would be coming, checking his watch for the time. 11:08 am. okay, he was eight minutes late, but that never really mattered. 

“soonyoung?” he calls out softly, slipping his shoes off as he started to pull off his scarf and jacket. he places them on the couch, along with the bag from the convenience store as he proceeds to find his boyfriend. 

he peeks his head into soonyoung’s room, finding the male under a pile of blankets, sound asleep. poor thing, jihoon thinks, shuffling inside to the side of soonyoung’s bed, kneeling so he was eye level with the male. he gently places a hand against his forehead, the warmth startling jihoon. he frowns, because soonyoung must’ve been really sick. he lets his fingers brush over his boyfriend’s cheeks gently, a hint of pink dashing over his pale skin. carefully pulling away some blankets from the older’s body, he gives soonyoung’s cheek a small pat before he’s shuffling out to make some food for him. 

 

when soonyoung wakes up, dragging half his bed with him, jihoon’s curled on the couch, watching the news. they lock eyes immediately, and soonyoung breaks out into a smile. “ji, i overslept.” he mumbles apologetically, pout on his lips as he hurriedly shuffled towards jihoon, so he can sit next to him, enveloping the smaller in his arms. 

jihoon snorts, glancing at the clock. it was 12:30 pm, but he wasn’t complaining. he knew soonyoung was sick, knew he was exhausted from working even when he was unwell with a fever. “don’t worry, silly. you’re not feeling well, you need all the sleep you can get, baby.”

soonyoung’s smile widens at the nickname, because he genuinely enjoys hearing jihoon say it. (and jihoon genuinely loves the smile on soonyoung’s face when he says it.)

soonyoung abandons his blankets as he quickly wraps his arms around the smaller male, burying his face against jihoon’s neck. he could feel jihoon’s laugh resonate from his body, the shorter’s hand running through his hair. 

“c’mon, i made you lunch.” jihoon mumbles softly, untangling himself from soonyoung as he pulls him to sit at the table. he can hear soonyoung grumbling at just wanting to cuddle with him, but he follows and lets the shorter pull him along anyway, taking his seat as jihoon shuffled into the kitchen. he comes out with a small pot, hands cladded in kitchen gloves as he carefully places it down onto the placemat.

“i made you some congee.” jihoon stated proudly, though in reality he was slightly nervous. soonyoung was always the one who cooked for the two.

“oh, you didn’t burn it this time?” soonyoung asks, slightly surprised as he stares at jihoon with wide eyes. if he wasn’t sick, jihoon would’ve flicked the taller male’s forehead, no questions asked. 

“kwon soonyoung.”

“i’m kidding.” soonyoung smiles playfully, leaning forward to stare at the soup. “it looks great, ji. thanks.”

jihoon just nods his head, moving to help scoop out some from the pot into soonyoung’s bowl, placing it down in front of him. “eat up! congee helps when you’re sick.”

soonyoung smiles appreciatively at jihoon, nodding his head and practically swallows down his food in seconds. he claims it was good, finishing each and every single gulp. being skeptical, jihoon snuck a taste when soonyoung wasn’t looking. liar, it was bland.

 

“kiss me.” soonyoung states after his lunch, cheek resting on the table as jihoon washes the dishes. he could hear jihoon’s snort, before he feels a pair of hands patting his cheek, wet from having just dealt with the dishes.

“you’re sick.”

“no, i’m soonyoung. and soonyoung wants a kiss.”

jihoon deadpanned at that, rolling his eyes. “i’m going to get sick then.”

soonyoung waves his hand dismissively, lifting his head up immediately. “even if you do, i’ll take care of you.”

“you’re unbelievable. i’ll kiss your cheek, and disinfect my lips afterwards, okay?”

soonyoung shot a glare at jihoon, stubbornly jutting his bottom lip out. “fine, don’t kiss me, i don’t care.”

jihoon rolls his eyes, because sick soonyoung meant even whinier and stubborn than before soonyoung. “okay, i won’t.” he flashes a grin at the other, patting soonyoung’s head once before shuffling back to the kitchen. 

“you’re the worst boyfriend ever.” soonyoung complains, crossing his arms over his chest, followed by a fit of coughs leaving his lips. jihoon shrugs away the comment, because he knew the other didn’t mean for it to be taken seriously. 

“the worst? okay, so did your past boyfriends kiss you when you were sick?” jihoon asks, putting away the dishes as he prepares tea for the other. it was silent for a beat too long, curious for an answer as he attempted to glance over his shoulders to look at the other. that was until jihoon got a face full of soonyoung’s chest, body pulled against the taller male. 

“i take it back, you’re the best boyfriend ever.” soonyoung mumbles against jihoon’s hair, burying his face against the top of his head. jihoon couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips, letting his arms hug the other’s waist. 

“i’m suddenly the best, huh?” he teases under his breathe, soonyoung pulling back as he nods his head quickly. 

“always been the best.” soonyoung smiles, and jihoon couldn’t resist it. so he placed a faint kiss against the other’s lips, barely lasting a millisecond long.

 

a week later, jihoon’s sick with the flu and refuses to let soonyoung into his apartment. 

“ _you_ kissed me _first_ , jihoon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaahhh, this is kind of like a domestic!au? kind of? alsdfjaksdf idk if this is really domestic though? oh well- ;;
> 
> this fic is literally filled with fluff oh my- maybe i'll try writing an angsty fic next :') 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! ♡


	4. heartbreak!au (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a never ending cycle.

legs tangled together, hands loosely interlocked. they found themselves here many times before. they find themselves coming back to each other when they know they shouldn’t, the situation and feeling all too familiar. they’ve been here too many times to continue, yet they still do it.

jihoon’s cheek pressed against soonyoung’s chest, with the taller male’s arm slung loosely over his waist. 

it was one in the morning, but jihoon couldn’t sleep. he shifted a bit, eyes flickering to stare at their hands. his thumb draws small circles over the back of soonyoung’s hand, thoughts cluttering his mind. 

“you’re still up?” soonyoung whispered from above him. jihoon doesn’t move, having expected the older to be awake as well. he hums under his breathe. 

“yeah.”

 

_ “we can’t do this anymore.” jihoon says through clenched teeth, tears streaming down his face. soonyoung looks like he’s been slapped, hand reaching out for jihoon. he opens his mouth to say something. _

_ “soonyoung, we can’t…”  _

_ soonyoung stops. he knows it's true. he swallows down his words. “why…”  _

_ jihoon shakes his head, taking in a deep breathe. “we’re just going to destroy each other. let’s just end it.” _

 

it’s quiet for a moment, the only sound jihoon could hear was soonyoung’s heart beating against his ear. it was calming, soothing, something he wanted to listen to for the rest of his life. just like this. 

“what are we doing?” soonyoung asks, voice soft yet serious. 

jihoon tries to rack his brain. what were they doing? what is this? 

they’ve been on and off and on and off multiple times. from tearing each other apart emotionally, to never being able to let go afterwards, they were here again. but why?

“i don’t know.” jihoon mutters, a sudden lump at his throat.

 

_ “i don’t know…” soonyoung mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck as he casts his gaze away. “i never really thought of a future together. my parents wanted grandkids one day, you know.” _

_ jihoon held back his tears, fists clenched at his side. “then why? why are we here again if you don’t see a future for us?” _

_ soonyoung never answered.  _

 

“you know my feelings for you.” soonyoung mumbles softly, his other hand moving to rest against the small of jihoon’s back. jihoon doesn’t flinch away, but settles in closer. 

“and you know my feelings for you.” jihoon reiterates back, eyes fluttering closed as he gives soonyoung’s hand a small squeeze. 

“i never want to let go.”

 

_ “this is a never ending cycle, jihoon. it’s not healthy.” _

_ jihoon grimaces at his words. he was right, though _

_ “then what now?” _

_ “we’ll go our separate ways. again.” _

 

“neither do i. but why do i have a feeling we will?”

soonyoung laughs, bitter and cold. “that’s how we are, unfortunately.”

jihoon feels himself chuckle at that. it’s twisted, but it’s already been eight years. eight years of instability. eight years of failed relationships with everyone else, besides each other. they’re good with each other, yet they’re not at the same time. 

“what happens when one of us actually finds someone worth keeping?” 

soonyoung doesn’t answer for a couple minutes, and jihoon doesn’t ask further.

“well, that’ll end the cycle. and we should let it.”

jihoon feel his heart drop, unconsciously squeezing tighter on soonyoung’s hand. “and if we don’t? and if we’re still not happy with other people?”

“we’ll get married.”

jihoon’s hand goes slack against soonyoung’s, body freezing at his words.

“do you really think that’ll happen?”

soonyoung pauses. “maybe.” 

jihoon swallows hard, but he doesn’t get his hopes up.

  
  


when jihoon wakes up, soonyoung’s gone again, along with his heart.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief background: jihoon and soonyoung basically can't seem to find themselves letting each other go. they kind of go back to each other every other year. they're comfortable with each other, they feel safe with each other. they love each other. but they also ruin each other, in a sense?
> 
> i wrote this at 1 am. omg ;; 
> 
> kind of angsty? eh. it shows the instability and unhealthy relationship they have, yet they can't seem to let it go despite it. 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	5. comfort!au (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon's there when soonyoung needs someone the most. (!! very very brief mentions of someone who passed away)

soonyoung’s drunk. at least, that’s what jihoon assumes as he tries to decipher the text message he received from him.

 

**to: jihoon**

hw r u todday handSOME??????? my bEST FIRND EVR whre r u im lnnly im tire d i wnt to thrw up hep

 

jihoon’s head hurts. he sighs, tapping a couple of times on his phone, until he’s calling up the older.

“j-jihoonie!” soonyoung answers right away, barely letting the first ring finish. his voice is loud and boisterous through the speaker, practically yelling. jihoon’s thankful he put it on speaker, rather than right against his ear. that would’ve hurt.

“soonyoung. it’s two in the morning. on a sunday. why are you drunk?” 

“drunk?” soonyoung practically shouts into his phone, followed by a fit of giddy laughter. “i’m not drunk, you are!” his voice slurs, and jihoon could tell the other male had at least three cans of beer. 

“okay, i’m drunk.” jihoon says in response, rolling his eyes as he turns back to his notes, leaving his phone on speaker as he listens to soonyoung mumble incoherent words. 

at that, soonyoung breaks out into a chuckle. he stays like that for a minute, raising jihoon’s concern, until soonyoung speaks up again. “no, silly. you’re jihoon! my best friend! my lover!” the word lover is slurred out for a long time, probably at least thirty seconds. jihoon gives the older props for holding out a note for that long (if only he could hold out longer in regards to other things). 

“oh yeah, you’re right.” jihoon chuckles, because drunk soonyoung is cute. but drunk soonyoung on a sunday, by himself, is suspicious. “are you okay?”

“of course!” soonyoung laughs, faint and high pitched.

there’s a pause. 

“can you come over?” soonyoung’s sudden change in tone startles jihoon, raising his head to stare at his phone. it was serious, pleading in a sense.

“of course. i’ll be over in five minutes.” 

\--

when jihoon knocks on soonyoung’s door, he could hear the rustling about from behind. 

“soonyoung?” jihoon calls out from outside, knocking once more, before the door swings open. his eyes widen at the sight of soonyoung, because his smile was there. yet it wasn’t at the same time. his cheeks were streaked with tear stains, eyes puffy and swollen. 

“you came.” soonyoung breathed out, smile still plastered onto his face as he ushers the shorter male inside.

“yeah, of course. are you okay?” jihoon mumbles out in question, shuffling inside quickly, noting the beer cans strewn all over the place. 

“yeah. yeah, i am.” soonyoung mutters under his breathe, as though he was uncertain himself whether he was okay or not. soonyoung lingers behind, door left wide open from when jihoon had entered inside. jihoon sighs softly, walking back over to close the door for him. 

“what’s wrong?” jihoon asks, taking ahold of the male’s hand in his, pulling him towards the couch. soonyoung doesn’t budge for a moment, frozen in his spot. he clears his throat afterwards, allowing for the shorter to seat him down. 

“nothing.” soonyoung states, shaking his head as he breaks out into a smile again. jihoon could tell by the look on soonyoung’s, and the smell of his breathe, he was still pretty intoxicated. he lets out a sigh, guiding soonyoung’s head to rest against his shoulder. 

“get some sleep, yeah?” jihoon whispers, stroking his fingers lightly over soonyoung’s cheek. “and when you wake up, we’ll talk. okay?”

soonyoung doesn’t respond, gives a short nod, and lets his eyes flutter closed.

jihoon sighs softly, running his hand through the older’s hair. he doesn’t allow himself to sleep, carefully pulling his laptop out. he figures he could finish up some work, despite the fact it was nearing three in the morning.

\--

when soonyoung wakes up, he’s laying across the couch, blanket placed over his body. his head hurts, groaning softly as he presses his face into the cushion of his couch. jihoon could hear the other awaken from the kitchen, shuffling towards soonyoung with a water bottle in hand, along with some pain relievers. 

“hey.” jihoon mumbles softly, kneeling in front of soonyoung as he presses his cheek against the cushion next to soonyoung’s face.

soonyoung doesn’t lift his head up until a minute later, sighing softly as he mirrors the other’s position, staring at him softly. “hi.”

jihoon chuckles. “drink some water. take some meds.” he moves away from his spot on the floor, letting soonyoung push himself up into a seating position. he extends a hand for jihoon, who immediately takes it. normally, jihoon hates sitting on soonyoung’s lap. something about feeling like a child whenever he does. but he lets soonyoung pull him onto his lap, lets the other burrow his face against his neck as he stays silent for a moment.

“my grandmother passed away recently.” soonyoung said softly, and jihoon could hear it in the way he spoke that he was trying his best not to cry. 

“i-i’m so sorry, soonyoung…” he mutters, hands moving to cradle the older’s head in his arms. they stay like that for a moment, until soonyoung speaks up again.

“i didn’t get to visit her often before she was hospitalized. and when she was, work and classes got in the way. i was just so busy. and i didn’t even realize-” his voice cuts off, and soonyoung’s clenching his eyes shut. his body shakes, and jihoon holds him close. 

“i miss her.” he breaks down, voice cracking as he openly sobs. “i miss her so much and i can’t do anything.” 

soonyoung, the one who’s always trying to stay positive around the oh-so pessimistic jihoon. soonyoung, the one who balances so many things at once. soonyoung, the one who just doesn’t give himself a break, even when he desperately needs one. soonyoung, the one who’s held too much in his heart to handle. he knows his boyfriend, knows he doesn’t want to burden others with his personal problems. he keeps it all to himself, hidden somewhere deep inside him.  _ silly _ , jihoon thinks,  _ i’m always here for you _ . he doesn’t say anything though, allowing soonyoung to slowly let himself fall apart in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

\--

soonyoung wakes up again in jihoon’s arms, who’s securely holding him against his chest. he doesn’t remember much, besides crying a lot. his eyes hurt, and he relishes in the warmth of his boyfriend’s body. he doesn’t feel better, but the weight on his heart has lifted just a bit. he lets his eyes fall close, and leans in closer to jihoon. he knows the other is still awake, but no words are exchanged.

it’s when he senses that jihoon has fallen asleep, does he mutter a soft “thank you” under his breathe.

it’s five in the morning, and soonyoung could finally breathe a little bit better with jihoon holding him close. it’s five in the morning, and he lets himself fall apart, only for jihoon to piece him back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is some light angst. i had this idea in mind awhile back, probably last year tbh. just the idea of jihoon being able to comfort soonyoung. 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! ♡


	6. coffee shop!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon hates coffee. but he likes the cute barista, so he’s making an exception.

the first thing jihoon does when he walks into work is placing a cup of coffee down onto seungkwan’s desk, causing the younger to look up at the older with a wary expression etched on his face.

“hyung. i’m the secretary, shouldn’t i be the one getting you coffee in the morning, not receiving it?” seungkwan mutters, raising an eyebrow as he watches jihoon wave a hand dismissively as he saunters into his office.

following after the older, seungkwan leans against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “last time i remembered, you don’t even _like_ coffee.”

jihoon pauses in his actions, literally. his attempts of tossing his jacket onto his chair is paused due to seungkwan’s words, letting the cloth hang from his fingertips. “whaaaaaaaat?” the older male laughs, voice reaching a suddenly new octave, resuming his normal state of motion as he completes his toss onto his chair, before turning to look at the younger, who has the utmost devious smirk playing on his lips. clearing his throat, jihoon fixes his tie as he sits on the edge of his desk.

“can’t the boss be kind enough to worry about his secretary? do you question my act of kindness?” jihoon speaks, voice stern as he tries to keep his composure.

seungkwan doesn’t flinch, his expression smug as he wiggles his eyebrows playfully. “i do. i’ve known you for seven years because of seungcheol. i worked for you for five years, sir. five years. you poured out the cup of coffee i got you on my first day working here. in the bathroom sink. right in front of my face. don’t play dumb with me, mr. lee.”

jihoon grimaces, memory all too fresh in his head as he remembers seungkwan’s devastated look on his face. reminiscing back, he realizes just how much of an asshole he was. nothing’s changed, of course. but seungkwan somehow managed to wedge himself into jihoon’s heart, earning a soft spot for the younger. despite the different status in terms of their work positions, jihoon views seungkwan as a reliable dongsaeng and friend before anything else.

he’s at a loss for words, seungkwan having the clear advantage here.

“okay. fine. i just so happened to stop by a cafe on the way here, no big deal.” jihoon admits.

“every morning?” seungkwan questions, narrowing his eyes.

jihoon falters in his words. “yes.”

“it's because of a cute guy, right?”

jihoon almost chokes on the tea seungkwan prepares for him every morning.

  
  
  


 

okay, seungkwan was right. he doesn’t like coffee, and there was a cute guy involved.

soonyoung. at least, that’s what the name tag read on the barista’s shirt every morning he went to grab a muffin and a cup of coffee.

in all honesty, jihoon only went for the muffin. it was a newly opened cafe, much closer to his office building, and he figured it wouldn’t hurt to grab something to eat. treat yourself, jihoon thinks as he steps inside the cafe. it was small and quaint, an aesthetic that reminded him of home.

blueberry muffin was his favorite, and luckily for him, they had just that. as he was paying, the man behind the cashier, seemingly the only one working at the time, was smiling as though it wasn’t six in the morning.

“blueberry? that’s my favorite.” the employee said, chuckling as he rings him up quickly. jihoon gave a small nod, a smile barely grazing his lips.

“don’t you need some coffee? considering it’s six in the morning and you look like you’re heading to work.” the male speaks up again, holding out the muffin for him. jihoon takes it, opening his mouth to say that he doesn’t like coffee, until he’s cut off right before he even had the chance.

“you know what, don’t worry. i’ll make you a cup of coffee, free of charge!” and jihoon could barely get a word in as the barista darts off to make his coffee.

jihoon waits. it’ll be rude to deny an offer like this. heck, it was for free. so he lingers around the counter, peering over as he watches the man at work. he’s determined, focused, and jihoon could see the amount of passion the other dedicated in making one cup of coffee, just one.

jihoon leaves the cafe that day with a cup of coffee, and his thoughts circulating over the image of the guy’s smile.

  
  
  


 

after continuously going back whenever he had the chance, jihoon finds himself with a cup of coffee each time he leaves. he doesn’t find out much about the other, besides his name was soonyoung and he liked to dance. (this was only because he ended up walking in on him dancing with a mop as he cleaned.)

usually jihoon was the only customer in the cafe at six in the morning, but much to his surprise, seungkwan was there when he arrived, chatting it up with soonyoung. son of a -

“oh! hyung!” seungkwan smiles as he glances over his shoulder at the other, waving a hand gleefullg.

jihoon’s this close to firing someone, offering a sheepish smile as he shuffles over to the two.

“oh, jihoon you know seungkwan too?” soonyoung asks, laughing as he glances between the two.

“yeah. he _was_ my secretary.” jihoon states, turning his head slowly to give seungkwan a forced smile.

seungkwan’s smile just widens  “oh look at him, always playing around. i’m his secretary. he keeps raving about this cafe and the coffee, i just had to check it out. i didn’t know you were the owner though, hyung!”

jihoon sighs. this world was really too small. “how do you two know each other?”

“oh! seungkwan’s friends with chan, who works for me at my dance academy.”

of course.

“do you really rave over my coffee?” soonyoung questions, eyes sparkling and jihoon just can’t seem to look away.

“all the time!” seungkwan interjects, wrapping his arm around jihoon’s shoulder. “this man can’t get enough of your coffee.”

“yeah.” jihoon admits weakly, trying to pry seungkwan’s arms off his body. he feels the worst is yet to come.

“he also mentioned a really cute barista that he sees here every morning.” seungkwan continues, acting oblivious as his eyes scan around the place. “do you have any idea who it could be?”

jihoon wants to melt away. soonyoung’s cheeks turn a bright pink. “i’ll admit, i’m the only one who works the early shift.”

seungkwan lets out a gasp, the fakest thing jihoon’s ever heard in all of his existence. “oh, hyung. this was the cute barista you were talking about!”

jihoon wants to pour hot coffee over his head, but soonyoung’s bashful smile and rosy cheeks makes the situation a little bit better.

 

  
  
  
seungkwan takes pride in being the one who brought jihoon and soonyoung together. jihoon finally admits to soonyoung that he doesn’t like coffee. and soonyoung makes it his goal to make a cup of coffee that’ll hopefully change the other’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeee i might write up a second chapter of this ;; but as of right now, ta-dah!
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! ♡


	7. radio show!au

jihoon walks into the studio room just as seungkwan is practically sprinting out, frantic as ever as he yells about his ruined shirt. he doesn’t worry too much, because knowing seungkwan, he’d spill coffee everywhere but on the equipment. taking his time, jihoon walks into to the small sitting area they have situated right outside of the control room, plopping his stuff onto the couch next to jeonghan, who he greets with a small nod of his head.

“hey, did you see seungkwan on his way out?” jeonghan asks casually, a small teasing smile pulling on his lips.

jihoon snorts under his breath, nodding slowly. “i did, what happened?”

“ah, he got a little bit too excited talking about his date tonight, and ended up spilling some coffee on himself.” 

“oh. date? who?” jihoon asks, curious as he raises an eyebrow, shuffling over to make his own cup of coffee from the machine.

“guess.”

jihoon pauses for a minute, before shrugging. “wasn’t he always talking about some hansol guy?”

“bingo.” jeonghan says, snapping his fingers as a grin pulls on his face. “ah, it was only yesterday when our seungkwannie was tripping on his own feet just to go and talk to hansol. now they’re going on a date!” he sighs contently, patting his chest as he leans back against the couch. 

jihoon rolled his eyes, a smile pulling on his lips nonetheless as he nodded his head.

“hey, where’s mingyu? he’s supposed to be here for the cooking segment of the show.” jeonghan questions, sitting up immediately at the realization as he pulls his phone out from his pocket. 

“he texted me he’ll be a little bit late, so i guess we should switch it around? maybe we’ll read submissions first after break, and then follow the schedule as is?” jihoon asks, turning around to tilt his head in question at the older. 

  
“yeah, that should work. we also have to report on the event hosted by one of the fraternities, so maybe we could squeeze that in during break?” 

jihoon chews on his bottom lip, nodding his head slowly as he pulls his phone out to check the radio’s schedule for today. “yeah, we can do that while reading submissions and taking calls?” 

“perfect. i’ll get everything set up. will you be hosting today?” jeonghan asks, already halfway out the door.

“only for the second half of the show.” jihoon calls out, shoving his phone into his pocket as a red faced seungkwan storms back into the room. jihoon raises an eyebrow as he stirs his coffee slowly, taking a small sip. ah, bitter. like his personality.

  
“hyung. my shirt!” seungkwan all but groans out in anger, pointing to the obvious stain on his beige sweater. 

“seungkwan-ah, it looks fine.” jihoon tries to console the other, walking over to pat the younger’s shoulder.

“liar.”

“yeah, you got me. it looks pretty bad.” jihoon admits, snickering as seungkwan scoffs loudly in disbelief. “just go back to the dorms and change into a new shirt, no problem.”

“but hyung.” seungkwan complains, throwing his arms in the air. “i was going to wear this for my date tonight!”

jihoon blinks, glancing down at the younger’s shirt, before back up at him. “well, it’s a good thing you spilled coffee on it. it wasn’t a nice shirt.” he comments, sipping on his coffee as seungkwan just gives him a blank look. 

“ _ hyung _ .”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“all right boys, you ready?” jihoon speaks into the mic, seungkwan and seokmin holding up a thumbs up to indicate everything was good to go. 

glancing over at the clock, he waited until the time struck exactly 5 pm, before switching them on air.

it was a small, local radio show they hosted for their university. they did the basics, talk about some politics, with a splash of music and news that happened around the city. they were also obligated to talk about things related to the university, any big events that were coming up, as well as for the small events that many organizations hosted on campus. they even branched off into many other segments, along with cooking, gaming, and anything of the sorts. their university allowed for diversity, and they gladly took that to their advantage.

however, their surge in popularity was quite unexpected - they were just a bunch of university students who wanted to provide a way for other students to get involved and interested in things outside of their own beliefs, offering real and honest opinions while keeping everything fun and relatable. however, their radio show garnered attention from other nearby universities, students tuning into their show and sending in calls. 

they hadn’t expected to be as well-known as they are now, but they still appreciate the many ‘fans’ they had for andromeda. 

maybe it was because of seungkwan and seokmin’s lively commentary, or the weekly cooking segment with mingyu and his fun recipes for broke university kids. whatever it may be, they were a hit.

 

 

 

 

jihoon shuffles into the recording room, clearing his throat as he takes a seat next to seokmin.

“ready ready?” he asks, a bright smile on his face as he drums his fingers on the table.

“i think?” jihoon chuckles nervously, spinning in his chair as he tries to distract himself. it was always those few minutes before they were on air when jihoon would suddenly get stage fright.

“no worries, jihoon. remember, pretend you’re just having a conversation with me. you’ll be fine.” seokmin reassures him, holding onto his chair to stop him from spinning around. “c’mon, we’re on air in a minute.”

jihoon takes in a deep breath, glancing over as he waits for jeonghan’s signal.

and they’re on air.

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“ah, yes our jihoonie, why don’t you go ahead and read out our first submission for today?” seokmin chirps brightly into the mic, glancing over at jihoon as he quickly pulls up the lists of submissions.

“ah, yes. well, here is one for mingyu-ssi.” jihoon speaks into the mic, squinting his eyes as he reads through the message, double checking that it was appropriate to read on air.

“‘i’m a big fan of mingyu-oppa! i hope for him the cook for me one day!’” jihoon reads, raising the pitch of his voice ever so slightly as he chuckles at the mention. “ah, mingyu-ssi your fanbase is indeed growing!”

“eh, mingyu cooks for me all the time! it’s nothing special.” seokmin jokes, laughing as he spots mingyu in the control room, holding up a finger that only makes the two laugh even more. 

“ah, yes. here’s another one for our jihoonie!” seokmin states, which makes jihoon furrow his eyebrow in confusion, glancing at seokmin.

“‘hello, for jihoon-ssi. you always word hard. you never spend time with me anymore! come have dinner with me? i miss you! forever yours, kwon soonyoung.’” seokmin reads, and jihoon could hear the smirk on his lips. “ah, jihoonie your boyfriend is quite, ah, supportive, isn’t he?”

jihoon laughs into the mic, feeling the tips of his ear burn red with embarrassment, and slight anger. of course, kwon soonyoung.

“ah, boyfriend? i don’t think i have a boyfriend anymore.” jihoon states loud and clear into the mic, knowing quite well soonyoung was listening in, laugh light and soft as he sends seokmin a look.

“ah, yes of course.” seokmin responds, snorting under his breathe, because this wasn’t the first time soonyoung submitted in submissions for the show. and jihoon knew seokmin reads them out because soonyoung asks him to.

five minutes after, they get their first call for the night.

“ah, yes. this is seokmin and jihoon with andromeda.” seokmin speaks brightly into the mic as he puts the call on speaker.

“hello! this is jihoon’s ex-boyfriend, soonyoung. yeah, why was i not informed of this break up? jihoonie, you don’t even have the time to tell--”

jihoon ends the call abruptly, as seokmin and the others fall into a fit of laughs.

“i apologize for those tuning in and having to listen to such ludicrous things. we’ll be going on break for thirty minutes, and playing the songs you guys submitted in! this is team andromeda, and we’ll be back momentarily.”

jihoon wants to die as the blaring ‘on air’ sign is turned off, slumping back into his chair as seokmin collects himself.

“gosh, soonyoung hyung will never learn.”

  
  
  
  


 

 

it’s ironic, really. because the way soonyoung asked jihoon out was through their radio show andromeda. 

it was jihoon’s second time hosting the show, and anyone listening could probably tell how nervous he was. his voice shook slightly, his laughs were forced and everything was very stoic and disciplined. he was told by seungcheol and jeonghan to just relax, but it was hard knowing couple hundred of people will be tuning in. 

hosting alongside seungcheol, jihoon wiped his sweaty palms against his short as he tried to calm his racing heart. the sound of the phone call startled him immediately, frantically looking over at seungcheol.

“oh! a call. jihoonie, why don’t you answer it this time?” seungcheol speaks into the mic, glancing at jihoon with a reassuring smile. he could feel his soul leave his body slowly as he takes a deep breathe, picking up the phone slightly, before quickly pressing the speaker button.

“hello! ah, this is. uh. seungcheol and jihoon with andromeda.” he cringes at the way he stutters with his words, cheeks reddening at his own embarrassment. 

“hello. i changed my voice because i want to be anonymous.” spoke the person on the other end, voice altered in a high pitched, squeaky tone that caused jihoon and seungcheol to glance at one another. 

“ah, of course. why are you calling in today, sir?” jihoon asks, fingers drumming over the table.

“i had a question i was hoping you’d answer for me.”

jihoon raises an eyebrow, clearing his throat. “of course, what is your question?”

“well, i have this friend. who i like as more than a friend. i’m pretty sure they feel the same way. but i get nervous almost all the time when i try and ask them out. so i guess i’m chickening out by doing this.”

“oh, does this person you like listen to andromeda? you’re going to confess now?” jihoon asks, as seungcheol spouts out a long “awwwww” in the background.

“yeah, i guess. i still have that question to ask you.” the person on the other end says.

“yes! of course, ask away!”

“would you go out with me, jihoonie?” 

and it was suddenly a voice all too familiar to him. a voice that comforted him through the toughest times. a voice he yearned to hear everyday.

“soonyoung.” jihoon mumbles against the mic, and seungcheol’s sitting up in his seat almost immediately.

“what do you say, ji?”

“he says yes!” seungcheol yells into the mic, which causes jihoon to push his face away.

“yah!” jihoon scolds the older, before remembering soonyoung on the other line. 

“oh. well. yeah, what he said.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“c’mon ji, you can’t possibly be mad at me.” soonyoung pouts, spinning in one of the chairs in the control room as jihoon checks to make sure the recording went well. 

“no, i’m not. but it was uncalled for!” jihoon frowns, not looking at soonyoung as he makes sure to save the file to post onto their podcast later. 

“i was just trying to relive the moments when i asked you out! considering, it is our one year anniversary today. unless!” soonyoung squints at jihoon, pointing a finger at the shorter. “did you forget?”

“i would never, idiot.” jihoon scoffs, slapping soonyoung’s hand away. “but yeah. i guess it was kind of cute.” he mumbles afterwards, clearing his throat as he quickly gets up to head towards the sitting area.

“oh! did lee jihoon just compliment me?” soonyoung teases, trailing quickly after jihoon, following him into the room as he watches the shorter hurriedly shove his laptop into his bag.

“no.”

soonyoung snickers, walking over to the male quickly. “hey, we’re alone, aren’t we?”

jihoon could tell by soonyoung’s voice he was up to no good, looking for a way to escape. that is, until he feels soonyoung all too close to him already. damn his short height.

“no, soonyoung. we’re not doing anything in here.” jihoon speaks up, not daring to turn and look at soonyoung as he zips his bag close.

“why not, ji?” soonyoung mumbles, hands sliding over to place onto jihoon’s hips, lips agonizingly close to jihoon’s ear. “it’ll be exciting, huh?”

jihoon can feel his ears turn red, trying to keep his composure as soonyoung starts pressing kisses against his neck.

“yah, kwon soonyoung. this is school property, you know? plus, we have dinner reservations!” jihoon tries to reason, but his body isn’t making any attempts at moving from his position.

“fuck it?” soonyoung laughs against his skin, giving the shorter male’s hips a small squeeze. “plus, i’m pretty sure you get off on that exhibitionist shit.”

jihoon chokes.

“bullseye.” soonyoung smirks, before moving away from jihoon, much to his relief (or was it disappoint?). 

“alright baby, let’s go. we do, in fact, have dinner reservations.” soonyoung smiles as jihoon turns around to glare at him.

“what a tease.” jihoon comments, leaning forward to peck the taller’s lips lightly.

“only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaah i always wanted to write a radio show!au type of thing. akdjskdjs
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated! ♡


	8. cat cafe!au

“shit. mayday,  _ mayday _ .” soonyoung whispers through gritted teeth into the microphone of his headphones, connected to his phone. he was a good distance away from jihoon, his date, who was glancing over at him with a confused expression on his face. soonyoung looks back over his shoulder at the shorter, offering a weak smile as he points to his phone.

  
“mom.” he mouths to jihoon, who all but nods. 

“what, what - christ, aren’t you supposed to be on a date?” seungcheol groans into the phone. that was definitely not his mom - though he acted like one at times. 

“what, did you just wake up? hyung, it’s three in the afternoon.” soonyoung scoffs, turning away from jihoon so he couldn’t see the frantic look on his face. 

“hey, this is early for me.”

soonyoung rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple. “anyway. i have a problem. yes, i’m on a date with jihoon right now. but he brought me to a cat cafe.”

“aren’t you allergic to cats or something?” seungcheol mumbles into the phone, sounding like he was ready to go back to sleep.

“exactly! i sneeze whenever i’m around cats, and my eyes get watery and shit.” he says defeatedly. “and i don’t want to tell him that, because he seemed really excited to bring me here and he’s so cute and  _ great _ in bed-”

“i get it.” seungcheol cuts him off. he didn’t need to hear about soonyoung and jihoon’s sex adventures, again. 

soonyoung snorts. 

“isn’t that something you bring up on the first date, though? ‘hey, my name’s soonyoung. i’m allergic to cats and you have a nice ass’?” 

“listen. i told him he has a nice ass when i first asked him out. the topic of allergies never came up, okay.” soonyoung whines.

“alright. you like him, right?” seungcheol says to the point.

“yes.”

“and you want him to be your boyfriend, not just something casual?”

“yes.”

“okay. you could either be honest about being allergic to cats, or push through the date.” seungcheol concludes, soonyoung sighing defeatedly. he really thought he’d say something a little more profound.

“i’ll push through.”

“atta boy.” seungcheol laughs. “go on your date, i have a date with my bed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“why’d your mom call?” jihoon asked with a slight tilt to his head when soonyoung walked back over to him.

“oh? she was just calling to ask how i was. we don’t talk as often.” soonyoung lied swiftly. he and his mom talk everyday. 

“ah. she checks up on you, that’s nice.” jihoon smiles, and soonyoung melts at how cute the other was.

“so, cat cafe?” soonyoung smiles, offering his hand to jihoon, who takes it willingly as they walk inside the place. 

it’s a cute, dainty little cafe. everything about it was aesthetically pleasing, a place where one would go to study. plus, there was cats. enough to make the back of soonyoung throat scratchy, and his nose twitch with the urge to sneeze.

self control was all soonyoung had at this point, and he just willed himself to stay cool, calm and collected.

“i heard this place was really cute. with the cats and such. and you mentioned how you thought cats were cute. so. yeah.” jihoon muttered sheepishly as they walked over to take a seat at a table near the window. it was then that soonyoung could just die from how cute jihoon was acting, also realizing that he did, in fact, tell jihoon he thought cats were cuter than dogs (he just left out the whole “i’m allergic to them” part).

“this place is cute, jihoon. with the cats and everything. thanks for taking me here.” he grins, plopping down onto the seat as he watches the various cats roam around the place, some sprawled on the floor, while others were entertaining the other people in the cafe. gosh, cats really were cute. he could feel himself squealing on the inside.

“i’ll get us something, yeah?” jihoon says, before he’s walking off before soonyoung could offer to pay. soonyoung coos when a small, gray furred kitten walks up to him. he clears his throat, allergies kicking in as his eyes start watering. he lets out a quick sneeze, trying to get it out of his system.

the cat immediately flinches at the sound, and soonyoung’s eyes widen. 

“wait. don’t leave. i’m sorry.” soonyoung mumbles to the cat, getting off his chair so he was kneeling on the floor. “come here, yeah? i won’t hurt you.”

his smile widens when the small cat takes a hesitant step forward, before taking long strides towards soonyoung and onto his lap. the cat reminds him of jihoon, small and cute. he rubs the top of the cat’s head softly, with small rubbing motions.

“cute.” comes jihoon voice, soonyoung glancing up to see the other with a tray of snacks and drinks.

“jihoon. it’s. so. cute.” soonyoung says, the purr of the small kitten leaving soonyoung weak. 

jihoon grins, kneeling beside him as he runs his hand against the fur of the cat. “ah, it is cute. and tiny too.”

soonyoung nods his head, before the cat’s squirming in his arms, slipping free and walking away to find another person to cuddle up with. soonyoung sighs, watching the cat leave as he sniffs a bit.

“i want a cat. too bad i’m allergic.” jihoon sighs, getting up from his spot on the floor to sit back on his chair.

soonyoung nods his head - wait, what?

“you’re allergic?” soonyoung asks, head snapping quick at jihoon’s direction. “y you look fine, though!”

“well. i knew i was going to take you here, so i took some allergy medicine.” jihoon shrugged.

shit. smart.

“okay, jihoon. i’ll be honest with you.” soonyoung says, pulling himself up so he was seated across from jihoon. he was sniffling already, nose irritating him moreas the minutes passed. “i’m allergic to cats too.”

jihoon blinked. realization dawned over him.

“soonyoung, the fuck! you should’ve told me, we didn’t have to come inside!” jihoon says, panicked as he quickly gets up from his seat.

“no, no! jihoon, it’s fine really. it’s not as severe? i just sneeze a lot, my eyes get puffy. ya know, common signs.” soonyoung waves it off casually, while jihoon’s squinting at him, sitting back down slowly.

“fine. finish your cat-shaped macaron, and we’re leaving to buy you some allergy medicine.” jihoon states, crossing his arms over his chest.

“hey, i didn’t want to disappoint you.” soonyoung admits, frowning. “you seemed excited to take me here. and anywhere we go, i wouldn’t mind going if i’m with you.”

jihoon blinks, ducking his head down. “why are you being so cheesy when i just brought you to a place that you’re allergic to!”

“hey! you're allergic too, so you came in here for me as well.” soonyoung argues with a mouth full of macaron. “i appreciate it a lot jihoon, so thank you.”

jihoon glances up, staring at him for a moment as though he was trying to search for something, before a faint smile pulls on his lips. 

jihoon clears his throat. “well, what now?” 

soonyoung shrugs, taking a sip from his iced tea. “i don’t know. we can go back to my place, and you can be my kitten for the day.” soonyoung teases, a smirk playing on his lips when he sees the spark of interest in jihoon’s eyes.

“kinky.” jihoon scoffs. 

  
“only for you.” soonyoung winks, before letting out a laugh when jihoon makes a face. "hey, why not we get a dog instead?"

the mention of 'we' has jihoon freezing in place. it's the first time soonyoung ever mentioned anything regarding them as a pairing, a couple, an item. jihoon noticeably relaxes a second after.

"hm, fine. but i get to name them." jihoon says slowly, a playful smile on his lips. their eyes meet for a moment, and soonyoung knows for sure he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his days with jihoon.

soonyoung smiles. "sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bc theres a cat cafe in the city and i really wanna go one day ; - ; 
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! ♡♡


	9. friends with benefits!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // there's like very minor smut somewhere in there. nothing explicit,, i tried aaaaaaah.

“guys, seriously? get a room?” seungkwan questions, bewildered as he shifts a bit from his spot on the floor as he glares at the two. one seated on the arm of the chair, with the other on his lap. 

jihoon blinks at seungkwan, unfazed at his comment (and disgust) as he tilts his head ever so slightly in confusion. “what?”

soonyoung’s head pops up from behind jihoon’s tiny frame, head angled slightly to the side as well in question.

seungkwan looks at the others, who simply stare up at him as though he had two heads. “am i the only one who sees jihoon and soonyoung getting frisky with one another?”

“boo.” jeonghan calls, ushering him over as he pats his lap. “you sit on my lap all the time, and we’re not getting frisky with each other, are we?”

seungkwan scoffs loudly as he takes his spot back on the floor, shaking his head. “yeah, yeah. whatever.”

“if it makes you uncomfortable, i can get off soonyoung’s lap.” jihoon speaks up, cracking a grin as seungkwan sends a glare at him. 

“but really. you guys are this close, why don’t you just date?” mingyu questions from his spot next to the two, mouth filled with a handful of popcorn as some spills out from his mouth. 

“over my dead body.” soonyoung laughs, earning a quick jab from jihoon. “i mean, ha ha. nah.” 

“yeah, soonyoung’s not really  _ my _ type, ya know?” jihoon comments quickly after, sliding off soonyoung’s lap to nestle himself next to mingyu on the couch. 

“the fuck? why aren’t i your type, huh?” soonyoung questions jihoon, who just stares at the television screen ahead.

“it’s because you’re dumb.” seokmin comments from the other side of mingyu, throwing a piece of popcorn at soonyoung, who catches it and pops it into his mouth.

“i’m not dumb!” soonyoung says defensively, which causes everyone to stare at him in disbelief.

“fine. i’m a little bit dumb, but that doesn’t mean i won’t make a good boyfriend.” soonyoung states stubbornly, rolling his eyes as he scrambles off the couch, walking towards the kitchen.

“yah, don’t be so butthurt kwon soonyoung.” jihoon calls out to him, laughing as soonyoung just holds out the middle finger in his direction. 

seungkwan shifts back, hand reaching for the popcorn. “you guys would be cute, though.”

both jihoon and soonyoung let out a laugh. “gross.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

it’s when soonyoung’s trailing messy kisses up and down jihoon’s neck, hand slowly jerking off the other, does he bring up the comment again. “so i’m really not your type, huh?”

jihoon groans, cheeks flushed a bright pink. “gosh, soonyoung. why now? out of all the times?” his voice cracks at the end, and he wants to smack the smirk off of soonyoung’s face, lips dragging agonizingly across his skin.

soonyoung smiles knowingly at the younger, the movement of his hand stilling at the base of jihoon’s cock. “why not now, huh?”

the sound that leaves jihoon’s mouth has soonyoung weak in the knees. “you fucker.” jihoon mutters through gritted teeth, shooting a glare at the taller. “what, do you want me to say you’re my type?”

“of course. considering i could make you come, not once, but three times. i should basically be boyfriend material, ji.” soonyoung’s smirk is back, tone teasing and playful - jihoon hates it.

“idiot. yeah, you’re my type because you can make me come. now shut up and put your mouth to better use.”

soonyoung smiles brightly at that - he could probably wring out the younger a bit longer, having him shaking and sensitive to his touch, but he decided to go easy, all too willing to go down on his knees for the shorter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

it’s messy. everything about jihoon and soonyoung is a mess, from their relationship to the way they have sex. in the shared bathroom of jihoon’s dorm, to the backroom lounge of soonyoung’s job as a cashier for a coffee shop, they’ve had sex a number of times in various places.

it started with a drunk makeout session, which led to mutual handjobs, and ultimately earning the title of ‘friends with benefits’.

“no, no. we shouldn’t label ourselves as that.” soonyoung says one day, laying on his bed with his boxers on as jihoon tries to pull his clothes on without having to get up from his spot. 

“okay. then what else do you want to call this? fuck buddies?” jihoon scoffs, squinting his eyes at the other.

“nah. something more eloquent.” soonyoung says, lost in thought as he stares up at the ceiling.

“friends with benefits is as eloquent as it gets, soonyoung.” jihoon said matter-of-factly.

soonyoung doesn’t say anything for a moment. jihoon just rolls his eyes, rolling onto his stomach as he tries to reach for his jeans on the floor. 

“oh! fun time partners.” soonyoung concludes, sitting up almost immediately, the action causing jihoon to fall off the bed.

“fuck. soonyoung!” jihoon yells, sitting up immediately, thankful the pile of his clothes on the floor was there to cushion his fall, glaring daggers at soonyoung.

“wow. that sounds familiar, like something you said just ten minutes ago?” soonyoung smirks, wiggling his eyebrows, until jihoon’s shucking his pants at him.

“okay. OUCH.” soonyoung exclaims, pulling his jeans away as he makes a face.

“fun time partners? that’s the dumbest thing you’ve said, soonyoung. i rather much go with fuck buddies.” jihoon says, pulling his jeans and shirt on.

“ew, no. fine. we’ll stick with friends with benefits.” soonyoung says, nodding his head as he holds out a thumbs up.

“idiot. why did you even bother thinking of an alternative?” jihoon snorts.

“you’re right, why did i when i knew you’d just shoot my creative suggestion down?”

“it’s not creative. it’s dumb.”

“you’re dumb!”

“bye, get someone else to suck your dick.”

“wait, jihoon! no!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


jihoon never thought of soonyoung as the type to settle with anyone, honestly. he’s known him well enough. from the days he had braces in high school and picked on him for being the shortest, to the college parties where he’s grinding on some random guy and throwing up out the window of a moving car, jihoon’s seen it all. he’ll admit it, soonyoung was attractive, yes. enough to the point where he’s willing to get down on his knees just to hear the moans that filter out of the older’s mouth. 

besides, neither of them really knew how to be in a relationship if the possibility were to come up (and jihoon curses himself for even thinking about it, but it is what it is). jihoon, the type to be picky when it comes his significant other. soonyoung, the type to be more lax and experimental when it comes to relationships. yeah, jihoon’s had a couple of boyfriends and girlfriends that lasted couple months, longest probably a year or so, but it always fell short. and jihoon’s watched soonyoung try to maintain a relationship with couple people here and there. heck, he even introduced his good friend to soonyoung. he swore they could’ve hit it off, but jihoon forgets soonyoung’s dumb enough to let something good slip away from him, as usual. 

soonyoung claims it’s not his fault, and that he’s just a hopeless romantic. 

“one night stands, and sucking off random guys at parties is what romantic is for you?” jihoon scoffs, uninterested with his arms crossed over his chest. “seriously, what was wrong with chanyeol? he would’ve been a perfect match for you!”

soonyoung shrugs, waving a hand dismissively. “he was a great guy, no lie. i rather be friends with him than have him as a potential boyfriend. plus, i don’t like being set up with someone, ji. that’s not what hopeless romantics look for when it comes to getting into a relationship, gosh.” soonyoung says, pouty and defensive as he sips his coffee. 

jihoon stares blankly at soonyoung, before rolling his eyes. “right, sorry. you wanted to be swept off your feet by prince charming, yeah? chanyeol could’ve done that!”

soonyoung pauses for a moment. “that’s true, he’s pretty tall…” he mumbles, voice trailing off. “no! that’s not the only thing, stupid.” soonyoung comments quickly, shaking his head. “let’s just say i’ll follow my heart. and my heart isn’t telling me chanyeol, sorry ji.” 

jihoon sighs, nodding his head. “okay, you gave a reasonable answer. i’ll accept it.” he pauses, shaking his head slowly. “oh, kwon soonyoung. what will i do with you?”

soonyoung smiled cheekily, sliding his drink across the table to jihoon. “drink.” he comments, before resting his elbows onto the table. “with me? nothing. just let me figure things out.”

“whatever you say.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

something inside strikes a chord within jihoon. 

“i heard soonyoung hyung’s going on a date with someone.”

jihoon’s head snaps up almost immediately, ignoring the way his heart dived to the pits of his stomach. he cleared his throat, trying his best to cover up his interest, bringing his attention back to his laptop.

“woah. really? who?” mingyu asks, jittery in his seat next to jihoon.

“wonwoo.” jeonghan says, voice hushed as though it was a secret only meant for them to know. mingyu’s left with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, and jihoon with a feeling of anger he didn’t know that existed within him.

“whaaaaaaat?” mingyu says out of disbelief, glancing between jeonghan and jihoon. “you sure soonyoung hyung said yes?”

jeonghan shrugs. “probably? wonwoo’s good looking. if he didn’t say yes, i would’ve said yes for him!”

jihoon lets out a laugh at that, glancing up at the two. “wonwoo’s a nice guy. probably someone good for soonyoung, maybe he’ll keep this one around for more than a date or two.” he mutters under his breathe the last part, clearing his throat as he clenches his fists unconsciously. 

“i’m hoping he’ll rub off on soonyoung a little, get him to shut up. god, that kid talks too much.” jeonghan mumbles, shaking his head as he takes a sip from his drink.

jihoon gets a text from soonyoung a minute later. something inside him says he probably shouldn’t ignore it, but he does. for now.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

“hey. did you get my text?” soonyoung asks, bouncing next to the other as they walked to their class. 

“oh? shit, sorry. i was finishing up a paper, didn’t check my phone.” jihoon says, laughing lightly. it wasn't exactly a lie; he really was working on his paper.

“no problem. i just asked if you wanted something from the deli. i figured you probably didn’t eat, so i got you a sandwich anyway.” soonyoung grinned, holding the door open for jihoon as they walk towards two empty seats in the room. dammit, why does soonyoung know him too well?

“oh. thanks.” jihoon mumbles, plopping down onto the chair as he slides his laptop out of his bag.

“here. your favorite.” soonyoung grins, placing the neatly wrapped sandwich on jihoon’s desk.

“mm. it smells so good.” jihoon mumbles, easily giving in as he starts unwrapping it. hey, free food was free food.

“i heard you’re going on a date with wonwoo?” jihoon brings up a minute after, chewing happily on his sandwich.

jihoon could physically see soonyoung freeze, before the other’s raising an eyebrow. “wa-”

“hey, it’s fine. we’re nothing anyway, you know.” jihoon continues, waving his hand dismissively. “just friends who fuck around.” literally, he’d like to add.

soonyoung’s expression changes almost immediately. was it something he said?

“i said no to wonwoo.”

oh _. _

“but i think i might text him back. give him a chance, you know?” soonyoung mutters, voice cold and suddenly distant. 

_ oh. _

“yeah.” jihoon mumbles with his mouth full with chicken parmesan on a sandwich, eyes glancing from his laptop to soonyoung. “go ahead.”

jihoon swallows down his food and his pride. that all too familiar feeling starts bubbling in his stomach, and jihoon concludes he’s fucked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

texts with soonyoung could go from “hey, let’s watch a movie” to “i want your cock in my mouth” super quick. 

jihoon finds it amusing, when his thoughts aren’t clouded with lust and soonyoung. 

a small laugh leaves his lips as he rolls onto his stomach, letting out a content sigh.

“wow, ji. i must be that good, huh?” soonyoung boasts next to him, wiggling his eyebrows playfully before he’s getting up to clean up. jihoon just rolls his eyes, shifting up to watch soonyoung wipe his come off his stomach.

“thanks for not coming in my ass.” jihoon comments cheerfully, sitting up and bouncing off soonyoung’s bed to pull on his clothes.

soonyoung snorts. “you asked for me to wear a condom. i listened, of course.”

jihoon tsks softly under his breathe. “who knew kwon soonyoung could be obedient? lucky wonwoo.” 

soonyoung doesn’t say anything as he pulls on his clothes.

glancing over at the taller, jihoon stays quiet for a bit before he’s plopping himself face down back onto soonyoung’s bed.

“i never texted wonwoo back.” soonyoung spoke up again just as jihoon rolls to sit up. 

“oh? why not?” jihoon asks, and he ignores the way his heart jumps.

“he was too much of a friend.” soonyoung shrugged, chuckling.

“oh, so what am i?” jihoon snorts, tone light and teasing. “i must not be considered as your friend then. gosh, i’m hurt, soonyoung.”

the latter takes a seat next to the smaller male on his bed, leaning back against the headboard as they tune into one of the current dramas playing tonight. 

“good. stay hurt.” soonyoung jokes, letting out a laugh as jihoon smacks his leg with the back of his hand. “if you must know, i’m not the type to fuck around with guys while dating a guy.”

“oh, really? i thought you  _ were _ the type, though.” he chuckles under his breath, glancing at soonyoung.

“god, ji. are your standards of me that low?” soonyoung pouts in response. “wait a minute, you’re the one who was going at it with multiple guys when we first hooked up!”

wow, he forgot about that.

“okay, listen.” jihoon stated defensively, holding a hand up to push soonyoung’s face away, already knowing the other was ready to roast his ass over the fire. “i just got out of a relationship, and i was a bit of a mess.”

“aren’t you still?” soonyoung pipes up, earning a pinch to his cheek. “ow! okay, fine. i get it. you weren’t dating anyone in particular. who else was it, huh? seungcheol? junhui? do you still see them? do you still do the dirty?” soonyoung teases, nudging him with his elbow playfully.

“do the dirty-” jihoon says in disbelief. “from the same guy who was telling me to come with his cock up my ass.” 

soonyoung shrugs.

“anyway, nah. i stopped seeing them a while ago. they have their own significant others. there was that one guy at a party recently, but meh.”

soonyoung doesn’t say anything for a while, mewling over the thought. soonyoung was smart when necessary, and jihoon knew he’d realize in any minute.

“so i’m the only one left since then, huh? gosh, i must be really good.” soonyoung smirked, patting his stomach lightly. 

jihoon bites back his words, because there was no use in confessing uncertain feelings. so he lets out a laugh, reaching to flick the taller male’s forehead. 

“ha, you would’ve thought.” jihoon teases, leaving soonyoung pouting and whining. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“so, you really think we’re nothing, ji?” soonyoung asks him, placing his bubble tea down in front of him.

“what?” jihoon asks, not really paying attention as he takes his drink happily. “thanks.”

“you said we were nothing, just friends who fuck. you really think that?” soonyoung asks again, a little louder for him to hear, but hushed enough so neighboring tables wouldn’t be able to hear.

the question catches him off guard, but it was expected. “hm. i don’t know. for the longest time, i thought that.” 

soonyoung nods his head. “alright. c’mon ji, we’ve known each other since high school. we’ve seen each other at our worst, at our best, naked too. let’s just lay it all on the table. i like you.” 

jihoon isn’t all too startled by the confession, something that surprises him more rather. “okay, and i like you too.” 

“okay. great. that’s good. we settled that.” soonyoung says quickly, and jihoon notices he’s beginning to ramble. their relationship takes a sharp turn, but was it for the better? 

“you said you’d make a good boyfriend, right? prove it to me.” jihoon says, poking at his drink for some tapioca with his straw.

soonyoung raises an eyebrow. “is that a challenge?”

jihoon nods his head quickly. “why, think you can’t do it?” he teases, raising an eyebrow.

rolling his eyes, soonyoung holds his fists up. “as if. challenge accepted, lee jihoon. just you wait, you’ll be falling head over heels for me. that is, if you haven’t already?” soonyoung has this smug look on his face, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

jihoon makes a face. “yeah, we’ll see in a month. if, it even lasts that long.” 

“yah, stop doubting me and our relationship! what a unsupportive boyfriend.” soonyoung scoffs playfully, that goofy smile on his lips when he’s overly excited and happy about something, before he’s holding his drink up towards jihoon. “here’s to us?”

jihoon laughs at that, clinking his cup against soonyoung’s. “to us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho first time posting up a smut i wrote,,, its not even smut rip its like one small small scene,,,
> 
> anyway, i was watching friends recently and there was that moment before chandler and monica got together where they were kind of, friends with benefits???? lmao i was inspired by that i guess 
> 
> there relationship is very much chill, i guess you can say? theyve known each other for a while, so everything already came naturally- even from the way they proclaimed they were boyfriends, it was all casual- idk, i tried making their relationship seem as though it was something that didn't really need much, effort? oye- anyway.
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! <3


	10. goblin!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if they were meant to be, they'll find their way back to each other. somehow.

_1417_

soonyoung had everything he could’ve asked for. his father was the king, and he was next in line for the throne. he was the most desired man in the palace (“that’s what you think, idiot,” chimes in his younger brother, seungkwan, with a quick roll of his eyes) and had all the luxuries at his hand. what was he possibly missing in his life?

he walks throughout the palace, bowing his head as he passes by several of the servants, who respectfully stop and bow in return, allowing him to stroll by first. soonyoung was royalty, of course, and there was never a day he wasn’t treated as such.

he stumbles upon the royal guards, having returned from their travels outside of the palace, some limping in, some battered and bruised, and a noticeable lack of guards returning from when they first left, three days ago. soonyoung frowns, standing off to the side as he peers amongst the crowds of them, trying to spot out one person particularly. short, well built, stronger than he looks. where was he?

“hey. who are you looking for?” came a voice from behind him, much to soonyoung’s surprise who lets out an uncharacteristically high-pitched yelp, turning around quickly to find none other than lee jihoon himself.

_crap._

“huh? what? no one. i was just.. admiring this tree. nice, very leafy.” soonyoung says, stumbling through his words as he gives a bow to the royal guard lee jihoon. the shorter male does the same, and the prince can’t help but hear the hiss of pain coming from the other, as well as the scatter of cuts, bruises and signs of dry blood on his armor.

“of course.” jihoon snorts, face serious but his tone slightly playful and teasing. soonyoung eyes him for a moment, before clearing his throat.

“why don’t you go get yourself cleaned up? i’ll send one of the nurses over soon.” soonyoung says slowly, as they walk further into the palace, jihoon lingering behind the prince just slightly.

“nurse? i’m fine, prince.” jihoon admits, keeping his head low. “i’m sure there are others more heavily injured compared to me.”

soonyoung frowned, not satisfied with the royal guard’s response. “you are part of the royal guard, and will receive treatment just like the others.”

jihoon knew soonyoung’s favoritism towards him. actually, everyone in the palace was aware of it. though he can’t deny he was flattered, he didn’t like the hushed whispers and odd stares he received amongst the royal guards.

he’s soon after approached by one of the nurses, offering to take him to get bandaged up.

“i’ll be fine.” he says, but the limp in his steps and the aching pain in his sides yelled otherwise.  
  
  
  


 

_“you’ll be back, right?”_

_an unsettling silence fell between the two._

_“you know i could never promise you that.”_  
  
  
  
  


 

each time he waits for the royal guards to return, he’s met with an uneasy feeling and knots in his stomach. they should be back around now, but there was still no signs.

 

_“it’s your birthday in five days.” jihoon says slowly, careful with his words as he clears his throat._

_soonyoung looks up from his book, eyes wide with anticipation. “do you have a gift for me?”_

_jihoon doesn’t look directly at soonyoung, knowing all too well he’ll fall deeper into the hole he’s dug himself. “i.. sort of, i guess.”_

_soonyoung perks up immediately. “what is it? a confession, maybe?”_

_jihoon freezes in his spot, a surprised cough escaping past his lips as he waves his hand dismissively  “what are you, i’m - forget it.”_

_soonyoung laughs, because flustered jihoon was pretty cute. “aren’t the royal guards supposed to head out.. tomorrow? and return the day of my birthday?”_

_jihoon grimaces at the mention of that. “yeah, and you never know how things would go about, so i wanted to give it to you now.”_

_soonyoung frowned, closing his book with a loud slam, startling jihoon as he straightens his posture immediately, bowing his head._

_“lee jihoon, i expect you to return to the palace with the rest of the guards, safe and sound. and only then will i receive your gift.”_

_jihoon clenches his fists in frustration, he wants to argue and retaliate, until soonyoung speaks up once more._

_“you returning to the palace safely will be my gift.”_

 

soonyoung could hear the faint footsteps from afar, and he peers from behind his tree to find them slowly filing in. a grave noticeable amount of royal guards were missing, eyes scanning quickly for the one he was looking for. short, well built with the cute smile and dimples that emerged whenever he laughed.

he smiled bitterly, because he knew jihoon didn’t make this kind of promise for a reason.

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_2017_

 

“seriously, soonyoung, get your shit together.” wonwoo yells from outside the bathroom door, as soonyoung’s dry heaving into the toilet. he makes a face at the rather disturbing sounds the other is making on the other side of the door, rolling his eyes.

jihoon’s shuffling himself past, wanting to grab another beer for him and seungcheol before someone’s grabbing his arm, abruptly stopping him from moving further.

“hey-!”

“jihoon, watch soonyoung, please. i’m tired of listening to him try and throw up whatever he ate into the toilet. you take care of him.” wonwoo complains, throwing his hands in the air.

“yo, what the hell, why should i watch him?” jihoon frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.

“i don’t know, don’t you have something going on between you two? like you fuck sometimes?” wonwoo states, rather bluntly, causing jihoon to choke on his own saliva.

“i’m- yah, jeon wonwoo!” he yells, watching the male dash out of sight quicker than he’s ever seen the taller male move. “get seungcheol a beer at least!”

sighing, he glances at the bathroom door. looks like i’m in charge of the drunk inside, he thinks to himself.

“yah, soonyoung.” jihoon calls out, knocking on the door when he doesn’t hear anything for a while. “kwon soonyoung.”

pushing open the door, he finds the male hugging the toilet, having fallen asleep. of course, leave it to soonyoung to just be a mess.

“hey, soonyoungie.” he mumbles, because the male looks a lot calmer when he’s asleep, brushing his fingertips over the male’s cheek lightly, testing if he was awake or not.

there was no slight reaction whatsoever, meaning soonyoung was done for the night. “alrighty birthday boy, time to get you home.”  
  
  
  


 

lugging soonyoung’s body around was definitely no fun, the slightly unconscious male babbling something in his sleep as he drools on jihoon’s shoulder. gross. with quick steps towards soonyoung’s doorstep, jihoon managed to get soonyoung into his apartment, who ultimately falls and sprawls onto the floor, rubbing his cheek against the cool floor with a small sigh. jihoon just shakes his head, closing the door behind as he tries to pick soonyoung up.

“c’mon, let’s get you to the couch at least.” jihoon huffs, completely out of breathe as he brings soonyoung to his feet, moving him towards the direction of the couch, who just faceplants into the cushions.

“fucking finally.” jihoon sighs, plopping down onto the floor, wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

“jihoonie!” soonyoung calls out, which has jihoon staring at the other male, cheeks a slight pinkish with that dumb smile of his he always wears when he’s slightly intoxicated.

“mm.” jihoon hums back in response, having no intentions of entertaining the drunken boy tonight. he could faintly hear the music from downstairs, and glances over at soonyoung. what a shame, his birthday party was pretty lit and he barely experienced it. “you’re so dumb.”

soonyoung’s pout is evident in response, who just turns in place to bury his face against the pillows. his words are muffled, and jihoon could barely make out what the birthday boy was saying. he rolled his eyes, moving to get up before he feels the other male grab ahold of his wrist.

“don’t go.”

jihoon froze in place, raising an eyebrow as he glanced at the boy.

“you never stay.” soonyoung muttered, before letting the male’s hand go, falling back against his side.

commitment, the one thing jihoon feared the most. it was always in the back of his mind, but he never thought about it till he met soonyoung. was it because of soonyoung that made him even consider the idea of commitment, or want to run even further away?

“fine, okay. i will.” jihoon ends up saying after a beat too long, sitting back down on the floor.

“promise?”

 

_“hey, if i promise not to mess around with other people, do you think you could promise that too?” soonyoung asked out of the blue, as jihoon rolled himself off the bed._

_“wha - that was random.” jihoon admitted awkwardly, getting up slowly as he pulled on his shirt._

_“i-” soonyoung started, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he glanced away. “so, i’m assuming it’s a no?”_

_jihoon swallowed down whatever the lump in his throat was, a sudden wave of fear crashing over him._

_“you know i could never promise you that.”_

 

“nevermind, you don’t have to answer. i already know you don’t make promises.” soonyoung scoffed, words slurring just a bit as he turned his back to jihoon.

sighing, the shorter male moved to stand up, grabbing a blanket from soonyoung’s room to place on the sleeping male. he yawned, rubbing his eyes and he shuffled to sit back down on the floor, resting his head on the cushion of the couch.

  
  
  


 

soonyoung woke up to the biggest headache ever. fuck.

he groaned, stretching his arms out as he rubbed his eyes, the bright light emitting through the window almost blinding. he’s quick to sit up, yawning as he glanced around, finding jihoon seated in the kitchen.

“morning, birthday boy.” jihoon called out, beckoning soonyoung over. “i made you hangover soup.”

“i think i love you.” the half-awake male croaked out loud, stumbling to his feet as he practically drags himself and his blanket over to sit next to jihoon.

“of course you do, i’m the one who takes care of your messy ass.” jihoon says, voice joking and teasing as soonyoung slumps next to him.

“i guess i went overboard?” soonyoung asked, slurping down the soup, letting out a sigh. “nice, you’re such wife material, jihoon. nice.”

rolling his eyes, he flicks soonyoung forehead, which causes the male to drop his spoon into the soup. “shut up, and yes, too many drinks all at once, idiot. i heard you downed 21 shots? just because you turned 21? are you really that dumb?”

the question was left unanswered, because they both knew that soonyoung was just _that_ dumb.

“your nagging is giving me a headache.” soonyoung grumbles, opting to just drink the soup straight from the bowl.

jihoon rolls his eyes, getting up out of his seat to make himself a cup of coffee.

“so, where’s my birthday gift?” soonyoung says after a while, in a sing-song manner, his smile back and brighter than ever.

“mm, do you want it?” jihoon asks, turning away once again to look through the cupboards, only to find instant coffee. it’ll do.

“of course! gimme gimme gimme.” he says, holding his hands out towards the smaller male.

sighing, and knowing all too well that soonyoung won’t shut up till he got what he wanted, he pulled out the box from his pants pocket, tossing it soonyoung.

“happy birthday.”

soonyoung grinned, shaking the small box before opening it. huh.

“a ring?”

“promise ring.” jihoon corrects, stirring his coffee with a spoon as he leans against the counter.

“okay, thank you?” soonyoung says, perplexed at the random gift, eyebrows furrowing.

“there’s a meaning to it, if you didn’t realize yet.” jihoon scoffs. “remember you asked me to make a promise, and i said i couldn’t? well, now i promise.”

soonyoung blinks. once, twice, three times before he’s smiling again.

“perfect.”

 

 

 

 

_1417_

 

_“so, you’re going to give that to prince soonyoung?”_

_jihoon frowns, glancing down at the ring he bought from one of the locals._

_“he always asks me to promise him this and promise him that.. and it’s his birthday coming up, so yes.” jihoon states, clearing his throat. “i want to promise him that i’ll come back to him no matter what.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowowowow i finally wrote another one-shot! 
> 
> based on the drama goblin,, kinda sorta? 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated ♡


End file.
